Early sparks, In his Father's footsteps
by Aaron Anderson
Summary: My second story, if you liked my first one then you might enjoy this Description: It's the last assault upon Von Kripplespac's army and young Winchester, in an effort to please his father, quite literally falls into the battle!


'If you are going through hell, keep on going. That was a message from Airways radio to  
our brave soldiers out there…' a small wireless crackled away underneath the dull red glow  
in the back of the plane. Some listened intently while others stared vacantly. Young Winchester  
had his eyes closed and was listening only to the whine of the planes propellers. He gulped  
nervously but tried to consolidate himself, was this not what he had always wanted, to be part of the flying Squirrel squadrons?  
Or maybe it was just what his father had always wanted. He recalled the familiar voice.

"Now young Squirrel it's time to grow up and do your country some good just like I did, and my father did, and his father".  
Winchester always felt resentment at the last part.  
"It's your turn now, son, to uphold the Copperleaf family legacy".

Winchester Copperleaf son of Tobias Copperleaf sighed, memories faded unto the darkness  
from whence they came. He was snapped back to reality when violent turbulence racked the plane.

"10 seconds, AA concentration heavy!" shouted one of the pilots. An orange glare lit the  
scene and the Squirrels rose to queue up at the hatch. Winchester found himself at the front of the line.

"Green light, green light to jump" shouted the same pilot

"Go, go, go!" said the other pilot and pushed Winchester out of the plane.

Adrenaline rushed through Winchester's veins as he went free-fall, flak exploded in the  
air around him and the wind howled past his fur. Spreading himself out somewhat he could now  
manoeuvre through this domain of weightlessness. Narrowly avoiding hitting an enemy fighter  
plane he pulled at his cord allowing the parachute to billow outwards and began to drift towards the ground.

Several bullets zipped past him. Down below enemy infantry had spotted the paratroopers  
descent and were trying to remove the threat before they even touched ground!

"Heeellpp meee!" screamed a skydiver his parachute now in shreds. Winchester lunged  
out and almost grasped his paw but was too late and the poor Squirrel hit the ground with a  
sickening thud. Winchester touched down near the broken body and vomited. He then stood up and  
surveyed the area, severely outnumbered now that the paratroopers had arrived the enemy  
Weasels were none the less fighting valiantly with a frenzy that only occurs when death is biting at your feet.  
Winchester almost felt sorry for them when a dozen or so tried to flee  
only to be mercilessly slaughtered under relentless fire.

"Hey, get your head down boy!" said a Squirrel as he bodily tackled Winchester to the ground  
A stream of lead flew overhead where Winchester had been standing. Winchester and the Squirrel  
rolled into a trench for cover.  
"Thank you, I was nearly a goner there, who do I owe the pleasure of my rescue to?" said Winchester panting slightly.

"Chip's the name at least that's what the lads call me and what where you doing standing  
out there anyhow? Enjoying the scenery?" the shorter Squirrel replied animatedly.

"No, I was just, I hadn't expected" said Winchester flabbergasted,

"First time on the frontlines huh? Well don't worry, Chip here'll give you a personal tour of our number one attraction!"

Winchester followed his stocky new acquaintance along the trench lines trying to take in everything that he was saying.

"Well lucky you, it couldn't be a better time to be in a war, I guess you missed your landing zone the 56th squadron  
were supposed to get behind enemy lines so we could get those Weasels in a pincer movement"

"But why are we fighting the Weasels, I thought they were our allies?" said Winchester when he could  
get a word in edgeways

"Weren't you listening to anything I was saying pal? These Weasels follow the evil dictator  
Von-Kripplespac, besides, they would kill you if they got the chance, in fact they nearly did" replied Chip.  
Winchester was astounded at Chips apparently limitless breath.

The pair arrived at a Squirrel command post and Chip saluted a Squirrel with the air of command about him.

"What have you got to report Chip?" he was asked

"Enemy forces are depleted by almost sixty percent, the 56th paratrooper squadron has arrived and  
my friend here says he wants something to shoot at" answered Chip jovially. Winchester spluttered for  
a moment, he didn't recall saying that!

"Now see here-" he began but the Sergeant cut him off,

"Very good Chip, take your friend here to see Reed and the Ghosts, it's almost time to make the final strike".  
Before he could protest Winchester found himself dragged along by the firm paw of Chip.

They stopped at a bare patch of enclosure.

"Well here we are, meet Reed and the Ghosts" said Chip,

"Where, I don't see any whoa-!" exclaimed Winchester as several piles of mud and rubble rose up around them.  
Chip grinned

"This is Reed and his 'Ghosts'" he said pointing at one of the mud monstrosities

"Good day" it said.

Slowly Winchester could discern the Squirrel plastered in mud and debris

"How did you?" Winchester stood agape

"Master of camouflage and stealth my boy" replied Reed with austerity "and who are you?"

"This is my new buddy Winchester Copperleaf" Chip answered for the dumbstruck Squirrel.

"Hmm, Copperleaf, now why does that name ring a bell?" said Reed thoughtfully "ahh yes, now I remember.  
Tobias Copperleaf who served with the flying Squirrel circus platoon back when I was a lad. I say, is he your father?  
Ha! Following in your old mans footsteps, well then, how much do you know about stealth my boy?"

Winchester felt heavy and stuffy in his guise as he and the other Squirrels traversed the littered plains of  
no-mans-land. Bodies of both Weasels and Squirrels lay rotting in the wastes. Covered in mud and wearing  
a coat of debris Winchester weaved towards the enemy lines just as he'd been taught by Reed.

"Ugh, how do you guys survive in these things, I'm itching in places I didn't even know I had" complained Chip.  
This was quickly met with an angry glare from Reed who put a finger across his lips for silence.  
All was quiet apart from a chill wind. Gradually Winchester could make out the voices of Weasels.

"Hey Donno, things calmed down a bit at your end?" said one voice.

"Yes bless the stars but what are those pesky Squirrels up to now I wonder?" replied another voice, Donno presumably.  
Reed slowly unsheathed his dagger.

"What does it matter? We'll be long gone by morning, just keep digging"

"Sure thing Tag" the voice of Donno said. Reed signalled two Ghosts to flank the Weasels and the rest  
to follow into the trench. With the unsuspecting pair of Weasels facing away from them  
Reed slipped silently behind one and slit his throat, Winchesters heart skipped a beat as he watched its blood gush out.  
The other Weasel gave only a quick glance to his gurgling companion before breaking into a headlong sprint.

"After him Winch'" cried Chip.

* * *

The Weasel looked behind him to see a Squirrel hot on his heels. He turned his head forwards  
but to his great dismay saw two more in front of him, he had been cut off! He desperately tried to  
dodge past them but was forcefully pushed backwards onto his rear. Turning he found himself face to face with the end of a barrel.

* * *

"Don't shoot poor old Donno, please, it doesn't have to be this way" wailed the Weasel.  
Winchester hesitated for a moment and his aim faltered. Before he could react Donno had thrown a  
clot of mud into his eyes, when he finally managed to clear his vision Winchester saw the Weasel  
lying dead in a slimy grave and one of the Ghosts cleaning off their dagger upon his enemy's uniform.

"Really boy, I think it's about time you learned to pull the trigger" said Reed sternly.

"Lay off him Reed, we were young once to" Chip retorted "you okay there buddy?".

Winchesters paws shook slightly as he stared down at the Weasels body, the enemy's body.  
Reed and the others crouched down in a ring.

"It seems that our friends here are trying to dig their way to safety", said Reed  
"unfortunately for our friends we are not about to let this happen."

One of the sinewy Ghosts shuffled about "What do you propose captain?" he said with a husky voice.

"I want two teams, I'll take one and strike against the main enemy force, you'll take the other  
team Husk and destroy the tunnel they've been so busily digging" Reed ordered

"Sure thing captain" replied Husk.

Winchester trudged along behind Chip as they sought out the dig site. He thought about what Reed had  
said and the Weasel called Donno who would never see the morning sun again.  
As if reading his mind Husk began speaking.

"Don't worry about Reed, he just expected you to be more like your father, those two were good friends back then".  
Winchester nodded half heartedly, his father had been friends with Reed? This was a side to his father he knew little of.

"Yeah Winch' don't get too down on yourself, Reed is just so wrapped up in his world of secrecy  
and fighting he forgets that we're still all Squirrels underneath." said Chip. Husk stopped suddenly, his  
ears perking up. This caused Chip who had been walking backwards to bump into Husk.

"Hey-" started Chip

"Hush!" whispered Husk as he pointed over towards an entrance in the trench wall.  
From where they crouched Winchester could see three Weasels guarding the entrance with more going in and out.

"How are we going to get in there?" asked Chip. Several Weasels came out pushing carts  
of mud before re-entering the tunnel.

"I have an idea" replied Husk. Husk then shoved Chip out into the open a climbed up over the edge.  
Dusk watched in horror as the Weasels advanced warily upon Chip, closing in around him.

With a snarl Husk fell from above and grabbed two of the Weasels bringing their heads together with a resounding crack.  
The other Weasel knocked Chip over and raised its rifle to his head.

"No!" cried Winchester who charged out and thrusted his bayonet full on into the enemy Weasel's heart.  
The transfixed creature sighed it's last breath and fell limp.

"Well done lad, well done" said Husk giving him a congratulatory pat on the back.

"And not a moment to late, what the bloody hell was that for Husk!?" asked Chip hotly as he picked himself up.  
Winchester looked upon his fallen foe, something inside of him clicked.

"Didn't I tell you I had a good idea?" said Husk with a smile.

Winchester crawled along the poorly lit and ventilated tunnel only pausing at intervals to flatten  
himself against the wall as to allow Weasels to pass by. Poor Chip didn't get a chance and had to lay still  
on the floor while one of the Weasels tramped over his head pushing it into the mud.  
When they where further off Chip raised his head spluttering and coughing

"Ugh, disgusting stuff this".  
Along the way Husk had placed explosives at key structures holding up the roof, now he fixed  
the last one in place trailing out the fuse line.

"Time to go" he stood up with a grunt of satisfaction an began to run for the exit.  
Winchester and Chip followed him closely.

Gunshots rang out along with startled angry cries of surprised Weasels as they noticed the intruders for the first time.  
Chip tossed a grenade behind him which exploded causing the fuse to ignite.

"Uh-oh" said one Weasel.

Tumults explosions made Winchesters brain reel, he sprinted towards the square of light ahead trying to outrun the fuse.  
Three Squirrels leapt out of the tunnel entrance and covered their heads as it regurgitated  
mud, fire and various body parts before collapsing. Husk stood up and looked at the destruction.  
The ground above the tunnel had sunk in under its own weight and several flaming limbs lay about.

"Where's Chip?" asked Winchester.  
He was met with a stifled murmur and looking down saw he was standing on Chip, "sorry" he said and hopped off of the Squirrels head.  
Spitting out some quantity of mud Chip replied

"No problem, no problem at all".

"This is no time for a snack Chip we've got to get back to the others." said Husk.

Winchester spotted Reed and the others pinned down in a shell crater by hordes of enemy Weasels.

"We're coming captain!" shouted Husk. Winchester and the others crawled over to Reed and tumbled into the hole with him.

"How did it go?" asked Reed.

"Terrible, Chip hardly got singed" said Husk "and you sir?".

"I should be saying that we've got everything under control but this looks like the end old pal", said Reed  
as he peered over the top only to duck down quickly when bullets ricocheted of the crater edge  
"Winchester, my boy, sorry for any conundrum I've caused you, I know you're new off the block but  
I'm proud to say that it will be my privilege, to go down fighting alongside a Copperleaf."

"Winchester gulped as bullets tore overhead

"Is there nothing we can do?" he said dreading the answer

"Sorry Winch' we can take a few of them with us at least but they'll charge us any minute now and we'll be over run" said Chip.

Winchester's heart beat rapidly as he sat in the crater along with the group of determined faces.  
Husk's dagger glinted in the firelight as they waited for the coming charge. They waited but it did not come.  
Shouts and gunfire could still be heard but no shots were in their vicinity.

"What on Earth?" cried Reed peering over the top again.  
Winchester looked over the edge as well to see the enemy being pressed hard upon by Squirrel soldiers.

"Over here!" Winchester shouted attracting the attention of several Squirrels who rushed to help them out of the hole.  
Winchester noticed a familiar emblem on the Squirrels shoulders.

"56th flying Squirrel squadron at your service" said one of the Squirrels.

"You're late" said Chip trying to act annoyed but everyone heard the relief in his words.

"Oh, hello, look guys it's young Winchester. We thought you'd copped it at the jump".  
Meanwhile the Squirrels stalled with the unrelenting Weasels until with a thunderous roar the rest  
of the infantry appeared over the top and joined the battle.  
Surrounded and de-moralized the enemy dropped their weapons and raised their hands. The white flag waved.

"Surrender?" asked one of the Weasels.

A great cheer rang out amongst the Squirrel army.

"So Winchester I bet you've got quite a tale to tell us?" said one of the paratroopers

"Yeah, come on Winch', tell us what happened!" urged the others. At that point the Sergeant stepped in.

"I'm sure he'll tell you all about it after his de-briefing" he said sternly.  
Winchester could only grin hopelessly as he was dragged off by Chip.

* * *

In the barracks a small wireless crackled happily on

'Recent Weasel violence has been successfully negotiated claims the Sarge, but the question  
still remains, where is Von Kripplespac?  
In other news Father is made proud as his son is knighted for services to the country.  
This was the Airways radio station, stay tuned.'

The End


End file.
